The present invention generally relates to hospital beds having siderails and more particularly to barriers that are coupled to siderails.
Hospital beds often include siderails on either or both sides of the bed. Generally, the siderails may be lowered to allow a caregiver to easily attend to the patient. Hospital beds also often include headboards and/or footboards located at the ends of the bed. Gaps can be created between the headboard or footboard and the siderails.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided. The patent support includes a frame, a mattress positioned on the frame, a board, and first and second barriers. The frame has first and second ends and longitudinal sides extending between the first and second ends. The board is coupled to one of the first and second ends of the frame. The first barrier is coupled to one of the sides of the frame and cooperates with the board to define a gap therebetween. The first barrier defines an opening therethrough. The second barrier is configured to substantially fill the gap and includes a barrier member and a coupler configured to rigidly couple the barrier member to the first barrier. The barrier member includes a surface sized to substantially cover a first side of the opening. The coupler includes a surface sized to substantially cover a second side of the opening in the first barrier and a fastener coupling the surface of the barrier member to the surface of the fastener.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a supplemental barrier for use with a patient support is provided. The patient support has a first barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the patient support. The first barrier cooperates to define a gap adjacent thereto. The supplemental barrier includes a barrier member sized to substantially block the gap adjacent to the first barrier and a clamp configured to couple the barrier member to the first barrier.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a barrier is provided that is configured to couple to a patient support including a siderail defining an opening therethrough and an end board. The siderail and end board cooperate to define a gap. The barrier includes a barrier member sized to substantially fill the gap, a coupler including a fastener and a complementary member configured to complement the opening in the bed siderail. The fastener is configured to rigidly couple the barrier member to the siderail.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a barrier is provided that is configured to couple to a bed including a siderail and an end board. The siderail and end board cooperate to define a gap. The barrier includes a padded barrier member sized to substantially block the gap defined between the first and second barriers and a coupler configured to removably couple the barrier member to the first barrier.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for coupling a barrier to a siderail of a patient support is provided. The siderail includes an opening therethrough. The method includes the steps of providing a barrier including a coupler and a barrier member sized to substantially fill a gap adjacent to the siderail. The coupler includes a fastener and a complementary member. The complementary member is rigidly coupled to the barrier member and configured to complement the opening in the siderail. The fastener is configured to rigidly couple the barrier member to the siderail. The method further includes positioning the complementary member in the siderail opening and coupling the complementary member to the siderail with the fastener.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived. Unless otherwise indicated, the components shown in the drawings of the embodiments are in proportion to one another.